


In, complete

by Feelforfaith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelforfaith/pseuds/Feelforfaith
Summary: In the garden, under the apple tree, there is Tony sprawled in a wicker chair, with his hands laced behind his head and a smile Steve has seen many times before but never thought it was meant for him.





	In, complete

In the kitchen, there is a half-eaten sandwich on the table. Steve isn't hungry anymore. 

In the bedroom, there are dozens of books scattered around, with photographs as bookmarks, abandoned mid-page, mid-sentence, mid-thought. He'll finish them someday. Maybe. 

In the living room, there are drawings perched on easels, propped against the walls, shoved behind the armchair. He hasn't picked up a pencil since last fall. 

In the garden, under the apple tree, there is Tony sprawled in a wicker chair, with his hands laced behind his head and a smile Steve has seen many times before but never thought it was meant for him. 

It feels like he's been sitting here for weeks, months, for years. Since the war.

Steve sits in the grass by the chair and leans his forehead against Tony's knee. "Make me complete."

"I'm not even here," Tony says and slips his fingers into Steve's hair.


End file.
